1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a healthcare savings account and payment system and, more particularly, to a system and a method for administering card-based healthcare savings account and provider payment plans.
2. Related Art
Fundamental changes are occurring in the healthcare industry with respect to expenditures by consumers. Healthcare expenditures in the U.S. are expected to increase from approximately $558 B in 1988 to approximately $3,361 B by 2013. It is projected that consumers will pay a larger share of those expenditures, from approximately 14% in 2001 to an expected 19% in 2010.
Section 125 of the United States Internal Revenue Code offers tax savings to employees for medical, dependent care and childcare expenses. Likewise, Section 132 of the United States Internal Revenue Code offers employees tax savings for work-related parking and transportation expenses. For example, employees may be entitled to tax benefits if the employees withhold a portion of their payroll to pay for medical, dependent care, childcare, work-related parking expenses and/or work-related transportation expenses. In other words, the employees' payroll is taxed on the amount left after the withheld portion is subtracted from the payroll amount and the withheld portion is placed into a flexible spending account.
How consumers pay for healthcare expenditures also is changing. Presently, less than 20% of consumer healthcare payments is through use of “plastic,” which includes debit cards, charge cards, and credit cards. This percentage is expected to grow by over 10% in five years to approximately 30% by 2010.
Another fundamental change that is expected to occur in the healthcare industry is the increase in use of consumer-directed healthcare plans (“CDHPs”), which offer tax advantages to employers who offer such plans and, for some CDHPs, to employees as well. Three CDHPs of most interest include: the Flexible Spending Account (“FSA”); the Health Savings Account (“HSA”); and the Healthcare Reimbursement Arrangement (“HRA”). These different CDHPs are discussed in more detail below.
The shift towards CDHPs, while providing tax and other benefits to employers and/or employees, also entails significant administrative costs borne by the employers. These costs include, for example, the costs associated with maintaining individual accounts for each participating employee. Additionally, providers of healthcare goods/services often encounter significant delays in payment from CDHPs, due to the amount of time necessary to substantiate receipts and to determine the respective payment responsibilities of the insurers and the employees.
Given the foregoing, what is needed is a system and a method for administering CDHPs which minimize the administrative costs of employers and which facilitates the process for paying providers.